Don't you shiver?
by FiorellaDuGray
Summary: { Songfic } Gruvia. Cuándo escuché la canción no pude evitarlo ; ;


Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecer a Hiro Mashima AKA Cabrón kun. **Es mi primer song fic. Pero no pude evitarlo cuando escuchaba "Shiver" de Coldplay. De favor que la escuchen mientras lo leen. Y les encargo reviews que de eso vivo :3**

Resuenan estruendosos los golpes entre Natsu-san y Zeref, el temible mago oscuro, ¿Dónde está Gray-sama? ¿Por qué no puede Juvia encontrarlo? ¡Ah, lo encontró! Ahí está, combatiendo contra esos de Álvarez, Juvia debería poner más atención también, acá tiene un frente y enemigos poderosos.

 ** _Así que miro en tu dirección, pero tú no me pones atención, ¿verdad?_**

Y mientras peleo, dejo mi alma en ello, porque quiero ir junto a Gray-sama, quiero protegerlo de todo, y aun viendo un panorama difícil te animo porque aún espero mi respuesta, y quiero que ganes, que cobres venganza, pero no me escuchas… Estás tan acostumbrado a Juvia.

 _ **Sé que no me escuchas, porque dices que ves directamente a través de mí, ¿no es así?**_

Pero ni así Juvia dejará de animarte, ¡es hora de ganar, Gray-sama! Es hora de traer la paz de nuevo a nuestro hogar, nunca olvidará Juvia esos días juntos, siempre te veía, Juvia conoce tanto de ti que quizá ni tú lo entiendas, por eso es que le amo más cada día, cada hora, cada segundo.

 _ **Pero una y otra vez, desde el momento que despierto, hasta el momento en que duermo, estaré ahí a tu lado, solo trata y detenme, estaré esperando a la distancia solo para ver si te importo.**_

Juvia quiere que Gray-sama gire el rostro, Juvia quiere que Gray-sama la vea, que le sonría, que le regrese un poquito de esperanza, porque las fuerzas se le acaban lento y con ellas el agua, quiere gritarle de nuevo, pero la voz se le va, ¿Cómo va a llegar a él si ya no podrá ni escucharla?

 ** _Oh… ¿Querías que cambiara? Bien, cambié para bien. Y quiero que sepas que siempre te saldrás con la tuya. Quería decirlo._**

Juvia al fin pudo emitir sonido, pero no fue uno simple, a Juvia le han dado, gritó una vez, sonoro, agudo, era un chillido.

 ** _¿No te hace temblar? Temblar… Temblar. Cántalo fuerte y claro._**

 _ **Siempre estaré para ti.**_

Y se calló, Juvia no quería que Gray-sama se preocupara, pero él si veía a Erza y Lucy ¿por qué Juvia no? ¿Ella no era ni su amiga? Parecía que Juvia tenía tantas rivales en el amor, pero no se daría por vencida, no lo iba a hacer.

 ** _Así que sabes cuánto te necesito, pero tú ni siquiera me ves, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _¿Y esta es mi última oportunidad para ganarte?_**

Juvia es valiente, seguirá ahí, al pie del cañón, aguardando por el momento en el que Gray-sama gane, que consiga su meta de derrotar a E.N.D. Y le va a ayudar, la herida sangra, sangra constante y duele. A Juvia la está recorriendo un dolor inmenso, como una fuerte descarga eléctrica, el enemigo es fuerte, muy fuerte.

 ** _Pero una y otra vez, desde que despierto hasta el momento que duermo, estaré ahí para ti. Solo trata y detenme. Estaré esperando en la distancia, solo para ver si te importo._**

El Water Slice de Juvia se está volviendo más débil, la vista se pone borrosa, poco a poco Juvia se está sintiendo más débil, pero no puede dejarse vencer, no ahora, si tuviera más magia podría escabullirse, pero no es posible huir, no debe, ese enemigo poderoso podría llegar a él y herirlo, ¡nadie va a herir a Gray-sama mientras Juvia viva! Él aún está bien, Juvia lo sigue con la mirada por segundos, quiere saber que está vivo… No, aunque no lo viera, su corazón sabe que él vive.

 ** _Oh… ¿Querías que cambiara? Bien, cambié para bien. Y quiero que sepas que siempre te saldrás con la tuya. Quería decirlo._**

Fue golpeada de nuevo, quería evitarlo, pero luego de tres impactos que Juvia logró dar, el enemigo la alcanzó, un grito más fuerte, estaba atorado en la garganta, ¿por qué seguía pensando en tercera persona si estaba segura que ese era su final?

 _ **¿No te hace temblar? Temblar… Temblar.**_

 _ **Cántalo fuerte y claro. Yo siempre estaré esperando por ti.**_

 ** _Sí, siempre estaré esperando por ti._**

 _ **Sí, siempre estaré esperando por ti.**_

 _ **Sí, siempre estaré esperando por ti… Por ti.**_

 _ **Siempre estaré esperando por ti.**_

Juvia cayó, Juvia no sabía que seguía, su magia era tan poca ya, tan nula, que sabía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar. Lo que más iba a extrañar eran esos ojos negros como la noche. ¿No podría ni decirle adiós?

 ** _Y eres tú… Te veo pero no me ves._**

 ** _Y eres tú, te escucho tan fuerte y claro._**

 ** _Lo canto fuerte y claro._**

 ** _Y siempre estaré esperando por ti._**

 ** _Así que miro en tu dirección, pero tú no me pones atención. Y sabes cuánto te necesito, pero ni siquiera me ves._**

Ya iba a llegar el remate, Juvia lo vio, estaba ahí, las lágrimas brotaban más por un adiós que no pudo decir y una promesa que no pudo cumplir, pero luego sintió frío, mucho frío y pensó que era el final.

Pero el final no llegó ahí, Gray-sama estaba frente a Juvia, protegiéndola. ¿Estaba peleando por Juvia? Polyuska la alcanzó, la hizo dormir, pero despertaría, pronto, y tenía que agradecerle.

 _ **¿No te hace temblar?**_


End file.
